vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Conduct
Community Conduct dictates the expected behavior of users interacting with and utilizing this wiki. Editing Policy Edits are by the nature of this wiki open to anyone, but should follow the Manual of Style and provide reasoning for the edits when possible. *Editing articles should not be based on personal interpretation, headcanons, and opinions on what is and is not canon information. Edits should always strive for neutrality. *Editing articles should not be for the sake of humor, bashing the series, bashing a character, bashing specific groups of fans, or any reason other than to improve an article with canon information. *'No vandalism is tolerated'. Do not ruin what is provided out of free time and good will. *'Edit wars are not tolerated'. That is, constantly undoing edits that are undoing another. Involved parties will be blocked. If an administrator undoes an edit you wish to contest, speak to them on their page. *'Pages will be protected' at any time they are deemed subject to excessive attacks, and will become available only to edits by administrators. Comments and Messages Users are expected to behave civilly and treat each other with basic human respect whenever they have the ability to communicate or input their own descriptions, thoughts, and opinions. This applies to user pages as well. *'Fandom discourse' involving any points of contention should remain off of the wiki. *'Do not comment about character shipping on articles.' *'Check the date of a comment/message before replying to it.' Avoid necromancy. *'Users are free to express their opinions', but should avoid commenting with anything that could incite another user to attack them. *Comments and messages should not be used for bashing the series, bashing a character, bashing specific groups of fans, etc. For example, "I don't really like Zarkon because of what he's done to people" is acceptable, but "I hate this piece of sh*t" is not. *Comments and messages should not be of sexual nature, graphically violent, nonsensical copy/paste memes or spam, excessive tl;dr, etc. *'Death threats of any nature' to fans or characters, no matter how vague or graphic, are forbidden. *'When in doubt, it may be best for users to keep their thoughts to their own personal off-wiki blogging space'. *'Users are free to request that any comment or message be removed' provided they have sufficient reasoning for why. *'Administrators reserve the right to delete messages and comments that are seen as instigating drama, devolving into or inviting hostility, hateful, offensive, etc. at their own discretion.' Blocking Policy Blocks are typically given based on the context of the offense, and administrators may judge the longevity of blocks based on the time allotted to rectify the offense vs. their availability to moderate the wiki at the time. Some general guidelines are: * Both this wiki and the main Voltron wiki suffer frequent, repeated vandalism of the same content. It is often that indefinite blocks are given on both wikis to the same account to prevent instances of massive cross-vandalism, which have occurred in the past. * A minor, small vandalizing edit attributed to misinformation or mistake typically will not warrant a block, but a warning will be given in the undoing edit description or on the user's page. Continuing to vandalize pages after administrative warning will warrant an immediate block. * The initial block will be short and temporary as the administrators expect most will learn their lesson the first round. *'Blocks will be increased in longevity' if an offense is repeated, usually the next block time allowed compared to the last. * If the offense is something that creates tedious work to fix, or is incredibly excessive vandalism, the initial block may be much longer than a day. * That said, accounts determined to only exist for vandalism of the kind so often seen here will likely be indefinitely blocked no matter how small the edit. If a user does not want to be blocked, then they should not vandalize. Simple. *'Alternate accounts' used to circumvent a block to continue vandalizing will receive an immediate and indefinite block for those accounts. * Blocks will not be given for those who break a rule about comments and messages, unless the content being deleted is excessively hostile towards another specific user or group of fans. * Blocks will be given if the user continues to break any said rules after the initial offending comment or message is removed and ignore any administrative warning. *'Users are free to discuss blocks' with administrators on their message walls, or to request another user be blocked provided they have sufficient evidence. If a user is blocked from editing message walls here, they may contact a VLD wiki administrator at their respective Community Wiki message wall. Simply change vld.wikia.com/User:ADMIN to community.wikia.com/User:ADMIN. Category:Policy